Shadow and Light – The 2nd year of Apprenticeship
by Ljiomi
Summary: Sequel to “Harry Potter and the Masters” written by Pose. Harry returns for his second year of apprenticeship with Snape. With the return of the Dark Lord he needs to learn that trust has to be earned and that things are not always like they seem to be…
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow and Light – The 2nd year of Apprenticeship**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers like Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books , Bloomsbury Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made off this and there is no copyright infringement intended. This story was written for fun and not in any way for profit._

_This story is based on **'Harry Potter and the Masters'** written by Pose (the link is on my website - **home.arcor.de/ljiomi/** - under HP/SS Gen Recs) and it's some kind of a sequel._

_Pose created this wonderful AU and and most of the OCs used in this story. The main plot idea belongs to her. Since she never wrote a sequel and also mentioned, she had no intention to do so, I decided to borrow her universe like we all do borrow from JKR. I just thought the story deserved a sequel and since Pose has not written anything since 2003, I hope she won't mind. To make sure, I have contacted her and informed her that I'll write this story. I write this story just for fun and for the readers who enjoyed 'Harry Potter and the Masters'._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's notes:**_

This story plays in Harry's fifth year. It's an "Harry is Snape's apprentice" story and plays in the universe of 'Harry Potter and the Masters' (the link is on my website - home.arcor.de/ljiomi/).

I am not exactly sure in which year 'Harry Potter and the Masters' played but Harry already knows Sirius and it's somewhere mentioned that Harry is nearly fourteen, so I just assumed it was supposed to play in Harry's fourth year.

This is definitly AU. There was no Triwizard Tournament but it is mentioned that Voldemort has returned during the summer between fourth and fifth year.

There were no Death Eaters in 'Harry Potter and the Masters' but that is going to change. To make sure this story makes sense you should definitly read 'Harry Potter and the Masters' first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Harry lay wide awake on his bed in the house of Terran's grandparents. He couldn't sleep because his stomach did flips in expectation of the next week.

These were the last days of freedom before he would return to Hogwarts on Monday and return to his training with Snape.

He thought about the last weeks with Terran, his new friend from the trials.

This summer was definitely the best summer he ever had. He was still surprised how his life had changed since his last summer at the Dursley's.

He remembered his first weeks as an apprentice and chuckled a bit as he thought about the difficulties with his first physical exercises, the first Latin lessons and how he disliked it to have to bow to the 'greasy git' and to call him 'my lord'. When Harry thought about it, it was quite a while since he had called Snape a 'greasy git' in his mind.

During the last year Snape had earned his respect and he knew that at least after the trials that he had also earned Snape's. He had performed well and for sure, high above Snape's expectations. He had learned that the world of Mastery was a complete other world and at the trials he finally accepted his position as a Master's apprentice.

During his first year as an apprentice, he might soon have realized that he had no choice, but that didn't prevent him to feel ashamed, whenever he had to bow to 'Master Shadowman' in front of his schoolmates and particularly when he was punished in public.

But after the trials he felt that there was nothing wrong with showing his respect to his master and he came to the realisation that he actually wasn't a Hogwarts student anymore but an apprentice. He just had the bad luck that his master held a teachers position at Hogwarts.

There was nothing to feel ashamed of. He knew that even after just one year as an apprentice and being just in his fourth year at Hogwarts, he would be able to beat anyone of his fellow students at school, from fourth to seventh year, and it didn't matter if he chose to use his wand or his fists. He knew most of them wouldn't last more than four weeks as an apprentice and Draco might laugh now, but in a duel he wouldn't stand a chance.

It actually made him proud to be an apprentice of Snape. He was surprised to see that Snape was well respected by the other masters and their apprentices.

This apprenticeship would keep him alive and now with rumours getting louder about Voldemort still alive, he anticipated that a war was coming and he would like to be prepared, just in case.

An apprenticeship lasted three years. Obviously three hard years but it would earn him a place among the most respected wizards in the magical world. It saved his future and he was glad that he had found a place where he did belong.

At first it was damn hard to submit to the rules of the Mastery and to swallow his pride. But it still felt good to have to answer to someone and to have someone to make the decisions. That was probably the job of ones parents but due to the lack of that, Harry was glad, that actually someone cared.

Snape had never said so, but Harry was sure he cared. At first Harry might have been an obligation to Snape, an order to fulfill, assigned by the Board of Masters. But after that year Harry trusted Snape and he was sure Snape trusted him as well.

The first year had been shadowed by the DADA teacher who had also been a master. Because of the rules, he had to obey Master Gray, like he obeyed Snape and he owed him the same respect.

Gray didn't like him and he used every opportunity to punish him. It didn't matter if Harry had actually done something. Snape had advised him not to give him any reasons to get punished but that was easier said than done. Because Gray didn't need any reasons…if there was no reason, Gray made something up.

Other than that advice Snape did not interfere. It was a matter of traditions. As long as the other master brought up a reason to punish someone else's apprentice, he had every right to do so.

But Gray was not going to be there! He would not return as DADA teacher this year.

Harry nearly smiled but was not fooled. There would be another Master who had taken over the DADA post. His name was Master Saldor. Harry had shortly talked to the man at the trials and his first impression was that he liked him.

He didn't make the mistake to think he would get any lenience from the man. He was sure the man knew how to make his point and how to raise an apprentice.

But Harry didn't look much for lenience; he looked for fairness. As long as the man would ask before he strikes, it would be all right.

And Master Saldor would bring his apprentice. His name was Ferraldin, Ferral for short. Harry had also met him at the trials. It would be nice to have someone else in the same position like he was. Things would be easier for him because his classmates didn't understand the tradition of the Mastery and Harry liked the thought of not being the only one who had to bow to someone before he was allowed to sit down and eat.

Harry rolled in bed and met the eyes of Terran who obviously was also still awake.

"Trouble sleeping?" asked Terran, "Worried about next week?".

"Sort of," Harry shrugged, "It's strange; four weeks of freedom and then back to be completely controlled by someone. But actually I am looking forward to be back. I really enjoy the training, even when I could forego the drills and occasional punishments.

Terran chuckled, "I feel the same but one more week of leeway and I have to start training from the beginning. My Master won't be pleased to find me completely out of shape."

It was Harry's turn to grin. "Yeah, same here. Snape will drill me like mad."

Harry laid back and stared at the ceiling. "I am curious about Master Saldor and his apprentice. It must be great to have a friend during the year that has the same problems and worries I have. You're lucky; you live in a community of other apprentices and Masters. I spent the last year with classmates who hadn't had a clue about what's going on."

"Don't worry." Terran sat up, "Ferral is nice. But be aware he is kind of rebellious and he has a liability to get in trouble. So you should try to stay away when he starts mutiny."

"Great, that's exactly what I need…" Harry groaned, "How's the Master?"

Terran thought about it, then shrugged, "Don't know. Harsh like all Masters. I think he uses the strap or the cane quite often, but he has obviously little choice with an apprentice like Ferral. Don't worry, I think he is nothing like Gray."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, "Hopefully…" he murmured and faced the wall, deep in thought.

Snape was a strict but fair Master. Occasions when he used a strap or cane were rare but Harry didn't make the mistake to believe Snape wouldn't do it if he thought it necessary.

But actually, Snape believed more in punishment training and sharp words than in beatings and whippings alone. Harry wasn't exactly sure but he thought that was because of the treatment Snape had endured of his own master.

Harry also remembered the occasion on which he had a fight with Malfoy and his gang in Hogsmeade. He hadn't started it but had soon lost his temper and they brawled in the middle of the main street. To say Snape had been pissed was an understatement.

His Master had asked him if he had anything to say for his defence and Harry had refused to make excuses.

He hoped Snape would never repeat the punishment that followed. He had made Harry kneel at the shore of the lake during the entire night. But Harry knew his acceptance to that had earned him Snape's respect and trust.

Harry wasn't sure what the next school year would bring but he was sure he would learn a great deal and hopefully find a new friend.

With these reassuring thoughts he drifted of to sleep.

On Monday he would again be Aethernus, Master Shadowman's apprentice.

- - -

**A huge thanks to Mistress of Eternal Night for BETAing this for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow and Light – The 2nd year of Apprenticeship**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers like Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books , Bloomsbury Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made off this and there is no copyright infringement intended. This story was written for fun and not in any way for profit.  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Harry stood at platform 9 ¾ and waited for the Hogwarts Express. He thought it felt strange to be here without his friends and to board the train alone.

The train would bring him to Hogwarts but there were several weeks until school started again but Harry's lessons would begin much sooner.

Terran smiled at him and offered him a hug, "I wished we could have had three more days then we could have celebrated your birthday in London."

Harry sadly smiled back, "Yeah, that would have been nice, but summer is over, at least for us. So don't worry it's not that I have had spectacular birthday parties in the past. So please just keep in touch. It will be nice to share things with somebody who actually understands."

The other boy nodded, "Good luck. At latest we will meet again at the trials next year."

The Hogwarts Express piped and Harry boarded the train. There were not more than ten travellers beside him and because of that he enjoyed a compartment for his own.

He was sure that Snape would quiz him to see how much he had kept during the holidays. So he took some of his notes and started to review several of last year's lessons. He had to admit that it was probably a bit late to start preparing for one of Snapes tests but summer had kept him busy.

Terran and he had been to the quidditch finals of the major league with Terran's grandfather. And Harry had witnessed how the dark mark had hit the sky, which reminded him of the Quidditch World Cup last year. He hadn't been there but had heard all about if from Ron. He had never seen so many people panicking and it had been a lot of luck that he and Terran hadn't lost each other.

They had travelled back through portkey and after that Harry had read every newspaper he could lay his hands on. The main opinion was, that the dark mark was cast by some of Voldemort's former followers in some kind of cruel joke in a revival of last year's events at the Quidditch World Cup.

But Harry was sure there was more to it. He couldn't forget Voldemort's face sticking out of Quirrell's head and he was confident that this would not have been the last time he had met Voldemort. Besides nobody would dare it to cast the Dark Mark again as a joke after all the investigations that took place last year. No, whoever had cast it knew that Voldemort was to rise again.

Harry sighed and let his notes fall to his side. He both dreaded and anticipated the meeting with his Master. Snapes gesture of respect at the day of the leaving feast was still fresh in his mind. He was sure the next year would be harder than the first and he was curious to find out was Snape had in store for him.

With ten minutes left before the arrival Harry changed his clothes. All the other years he had changed in his school robes, but know he put on his apprentice clothes in grey and silver, the colours of his master. Last year he had found his new clothes disturbing and had feared what the others would think. This year he felt proud to show that he was Snapes apprentice.

The Hogwarts Express got slower and signalled its arrival. Harry had no idea if Snape would be at the station. Slowly he opened the door and climbed down. His eyes were looking for some well known figure in a billowing black robe.

But Snape wasn't there.

"Harry?" asked a voice behind him.

He turned and met the eyes of Professor Fletcher, Hogwarts teacher for Duelling and Defence.

"Hello Professor. Where is Snape, umm, I mean my Master?" asked Harry.

Fletcher smiled, "Your Master will not be back before Wednesday night. He asked me to get you from the station to the castle."

Harry was confused. "Where is he? I mean, my training is supposed to continue today. Couldn't he have sent an owl? That way I could have spent a few more days at Terran's."

Fletcher raised an eyebrow. "You better not let those words be heard by your Master. I am sure he would have some things to say about it."

Harry cast his eyes down and mumbled an ashamed sorry.

Fletcher eyed the reprimanded boy and shook his head. He turned and gestured Harry to come.

Both walked to the castle in silence. Harry silently berated himself for his words. He realized that he would better remember his place soon or Snape would do it for him.

- - -

Fletcher brought Harry to the quarters he shared with Snape.

At the door Fletcher paused and said. "Snape said he has left you enough lessons to keep you occupied. You are not to leave your quarters aside from the meals you take at the great hall and the lessons you share with me. Until Snape is back you will have all your physical lessons with me. Meet me every afternoon after lunch in the training hall."

Fletcher checked his watch, "Lunch is already over. Ask the house elves to get you something and meet me in a hour for your training."

Harry nodded his head in acceptance and Fletcher left the boy to settle in.

Inwardly Harry groaned. He didn't feel ready to return to his daily routine, actually he felt like he was still on holiday.

After hurriedly unpacking he called Dobby and asked for a sandwich. He needed to eat lightly because of the following training he would have with Fletcher.

Even though Harry knew that the training with Fletcher would be hard and gruel, he was nearly thankful not to have Snape watching over his first session since several weeks. He felt slightly out of shape and he was sure Snape wouldn't like it.

- - -

Fletcher started Harry's training lightly. He knew that the muscles needed adjustment to the coming exertions and he didn't want the boy to get injured because of too much too soon.

First Harry had to do several sit-ups and press-ups as well as some knee-bends. After two hours Harry was drenched in sweat.

It was nearly suppertime but Fletcher was not done. He sent Harry to the framework and activated the set. It was there that Harry knew he lacked training. He lasted only 40 minutes before he lost his balance and got hit several times before Fletcher stopped the moving of the bars.

Fletcher shook his head; "If even you are this out of shape, it gives me an idea how bad the other students are going to be."

Harry grinned, "Ahh, come on, it's not going to be that bad. Nothing that a couple of hours of training won't correct."

"Hopefully." Fletcher sighed, "You better get going to take a shower Harry. I am sure you still have some lessons to finish today."

"You're probably right," murmured Harry and started to grab his things. At the door he turned. "Have a good evening, sir."

"Have a good evening, Harry. I will see you tomorrow."

- - -

After supper in the great hall, Harry returned to his quarters. It felt strange to have them all to himself and it was not easy to fall in some kind of routine with nobody there to push him.

He sighed as he looked through the lessons Snape had left him. There were precise instructions what he had to do and how much time he had to complete it. He had to work through several chapters in his Latin book and he had to translate some part of the 'Bellum Gallicum'.

He figured that this year he would also learn Greek in addition to Latin, because there was a Greek book for beginners and Harry had to read the first chapter.

There were several more books to work through and he had to write two essays.

And last but not least he had two potions to brew and after reading over the instructions he caught the true malice behind that.

One of the potions took two days and the other three days to finish and they were difficult to brew. Between adding the different ingredients the potion had to shimmer for an exactly specified amount of time. They had to be stirred sometimes after a few minutes and sometimes after several hours.

Harry had to plan exactly to make sure the brewing did not interrupt his sleep too often and did not interfere with his training with Fletcher. It would be entirely inappropriate if he had to say to his Professor, sorry but I need to go because I have to stir a potion two times clockwise but I'll be back in 10 minutes.

After checking the clock Harry decided to prepare the ingredients first. It took him two hours to prepare everything and to deposit the ingredients in chronological order in which they needed to be added to the potions at the right time.

Then he took parchment and quill and started to write his essays. He took his time because he knew Snape wouldn't accept anything sloppy. It was two hours past midnight when he went to bed finally and soon fell into a peaceful sleep only to be interrupted two hours later because he had to stir both potions and had to add the last ingredients to one of the draughts.

- - -

Just a few hours later Harry's alarm clock rang. The clock showed eight o'clock. That was two hours later than Snape would have normally allowed him but Harry still felt tired.

Groaning he turned around and put his head under the pillow ignoring the alarm clock that's ringing got louder every minute.

After the clock started screaming in a shrill voice for Harry to get up, he couldn't ignore it any longer. Finally he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

After breakfast Harry began to work on his lessons once again.

Every few hours he had to check on his potions and found them each and every time to have the right colour and consistence.

Harry knew if something went wrong, there wouldn't be enough time to start again and finish them before Snape returned. Harry was very careful not to make any mistakes and he read the instructions again before adding yet another ingredient.

After lunch he made his way to the training hall for another physical lesson with Fletcher. The professor for Duelling and Defence sent him to the framework once again. He carefully observed how Harry ducked and sprang to avoid the bars. He increased the speed several times and ordered Harry to get from one end to the other and back again.

Harry trained at the frameset for nearly two hours and at the end panted heavily. After Fletcher deactivated the set, Harry fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. Several minutes of heavy breathing later Harry looked up at Fletcher for the next order. With a gleeful smile Fletcher told him they would take a two hour run around the school grounds.

- - -

Again Harry went to bed late.

Four owls had arrived at midnight with congratulations and presents for his birthday.

Ron and Hermione asked how his first days of training went and Terran told him about his last two days of the holidays and that tomorrow he would also return to his Master.

The last letter was from his Godfather, obviously written hastily. It contained only a few lines in which Sirius wished him a Happy Birthday and showed his worry at the harsh methods of discipline Snape used. He advised Harry to write instantly if Snape would cross the line.

Not that there were many lines Snape could cross, because there were nearly no restrictions by the Board of Masters concerning the punishment of apprentices.

Harry opened his presents, smiling at the sweets he got from Ron and quickly unwrapped one of the several chocolate frogs that were in the package.

Inside was one of the Chocolate Frog Cards he had started to collect since he had eaten his first one at the Hogwarts Express nearly four years ago.

He looked at the card and saw he already had that one. But the moment he wanted to lay it aside he frowned and took a closer look.

The card showed Aroon Herewald a member of the Board of Masters who defeated Barak the Vampire in 1767. Harry smiled. He knew the description because he had already four or five of Herewald's cards but for the first time he actually understood to which Board of Masters the card referred.

Hermione's present surprised him. For once it wasn't a book. She wrote that she of course wanted to get him a book but realized there was hardly any academic book she could get him which wasn't already in Snape's huge book collection.

Instead, she had noticed his illegible lesson notes because of Snape's fast talking during the lectures. So she got him parchment that turned his writing in something more legible.

Last he opened Terran's present, which turned out to be a book about famous members of the Mastery. He quickly flipped through the book and registered that he already knew many of the names from events he had learned about in History of Magic.

He checked on his potions a last time before finally falling into bed.

- - -

The next morning Harry got up early to catch up on his lessons. After working furiously on his essays and learning some Greek vocabulary he felt in the need for some fresh air.

He looked out of the enchanted window at the beautiful sunny morning and decided a quick fly on his broom would be all right. It was his birthday after all.

He took his broom and quickly walked to the quidditch pitch. It was great. If he missed something about being a Master's apprentice it was quidditch. He only had watched two matches of last year's quidditch games and he missed it to be part of the Gryffindor team.

Quite a while later Harry checked his watch and nearly fell of his broom. He was already flying for three hours. Quickly he descended to the grounds and returned to the dungeons.

As Harry opened the door to the quarters he shared with his Master, his heart sank.

Snape was sitting in one of the armchairs; obviously he was back early.

His dark gaze rested shortly on Harry the moment he had opened the door, but soon turned back to the papers he organized, ignoring Harry.

Harry bowed deeply and greeted his Master, then snapped to attention, broom still in hand and waited to be acknowledged.

For several long minutes, there was nothing but silence interrupted only by the shuffling of papers.

Eventually Snape stood up and walked to the mantel of the fireplace. He picked up the long cane resting there and slowly walked around Harry.

Harry showed no reaction to the cane even if his heart began to beat faster as Snape stopped behind him.

As he spoke, his voice was low. "Would you be so kind to repeat the instructions I left for you, concerning your behaviour in my absence? I assume Professor Fletcher informed you exactly of my wishes."

Harry cast his eyes down but answered without hesitance, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. "My instructions were to stay at the quarters exceptions only for meals and my training."

Snape returned to the front of Harry, tapping the cane lightly to his knee.

"Maybe riding your broom was part of some training session Professor Fletcher assigned you?"

Snape's sarcasm was biting and dangerous and Harry felt his mouth go dry. He nearly choked at the words. "No, my lord. It was not."

"Then I probably need to remind you that my orders are not to be ignored. I will not tolerate any disobedience from my apprentice. I assumed you had already learned that lesson last year but obviously you have not. It seems that you cannot be trusted to be alone for a couple of days. Be sure I will not make that mistake again."

"Take of your shirt and turn around, hands on your neck." Snape took off his own robes and waited for Harry to comply.

After laying his broom aside and taking of his shirt, Harry slowly turned his back to his Master. He dreaded what was going to happen and felt the sweat on his palms as he clasped his hands behind his neck.

Snape took his place behind him and brought the cane down with one hard, swift movement.

Harry sucked in his breath but otherwise gave no reaction. After the fifth stroke he tasted blood in his mouth. He had accidentally bitten on his tongue.

Harry lost count after fifteen strokes, cursing his idea of a quick fly on his broom.

After one sharp stroke that surely drew blood, memories of his uncle came suddenly and unbidden and Harry desperately tried to block them out.

Finally it was over. Snape had stopped after one particular fierce stroke, which had made Harry stumble forward.

Snape ordered him to turn around. "Do you understand the reason behind this punishment or do I have to be more clear?"

"No, my lord. I understand that I got disciplined for my disobedience and defiance. I have learned my lesson." Harry answered.

Snape nodded. "I shall hope so. Now, I think there are two potions to look after."

Harry bowed again, grabbed his shirt and left, heading for the lab.

Snape watched Harry go and turned to lay the cane back on the mantle. After helping himself to a glass of water Snape pondered the events of the last days.

There was a reason for his harsh treatment with his apprentice. Last week Voldemort had returned. There had been rumours of course, but last week he officially called his Death Eaters for the first time in nearly fourteen years.

Voldemort already had heard that Harry Potter was being apprenticed by Snape. After probing Severus mind with Legilimancy to ensure that Snape was still faithful he inducted Severus to his plans.

Snape should try to lure Harry to the Dark Lords side. An apprenticeship was exactly what they needed. Snape would be able to introduce Harry to the Dark Arts without raising suspicions. Nobody would question what a Master taught his Apprentice as long as it wasn't against the Rules of the Boards of Masters, but there weren't many rules concerning that.

In Voldemort's eyes there was a great chance that the power of dark magic would finally draw Harry to his side. And should Harry resist then a Master was in the exact position to make sure that an apprentice didn't survive one of his tasks.

It made Snape sick to just think about the Dark Lords intentions. He wished he could have had more time to prepare Harry.

He had convinced the Dark Lord that it would take time for Harry to completely trust him. The Dark Lord had agreed for now. He would take his time to reinforce his power and to win over new followers. He promised Snape the two years Harry would need to finish his apprenticeship but nothing was for sure with the Dark Lord.

After Snape left the Death Eater meeting he went right to the Board of Masters to report. They were already aware of the new danger and had plans of their own.

They had inducted Snape to the full prophecy concerning Harry. To say, Snape had been shocked, was an understatement. He had, like all others, believed that the full prophecy had been lost. But the Board of Masters knew the exact and complete words.

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …**_

The Board of Masters informed him that he had to continue his spying for the light. He had to ensure that the Dark Lord trusted him and at the same time he had to try to prepare Harry for his destiny.

Harry had to be ready when the time would arise to destroy Voldemort.

Snape rested the cool glass against his forehead to prevent his headache to get worse.

After he had arrived at Hogwarts, shortly after Harry had taken off for his fly, he had checked the boy's work. So far he was impressed. The potions were, at this point in the brewing, flawless which had surprised him a bit. The draughts were difficult to brew because of the exact timing for the ingredients to add, to stir and to take off or add heat. And because of the stretch of time the potions needed to finish.

He had read the essays his apprentice had written and found that Harry had the topics well researched.

Fletcher also had only praised words for Harry and had filled Snape in on his progress in training so far.

Snape had to admit that Harry probably deserved the three hours flying but he couldn't ignore disobedience. Discipline was probably one of the things that would keep Harry alive. He needed to learn that actions resulted in consequences and that avoiding certain consequences required thinking before acting.

It saddened Snape but this year he would have to be a lot stricter and a lot harder than last year.

Sighing he stood and made his way to the lab to check on Aethernus.

- - -

Harry rested his head on the cool tiling in the bath. His back was covered in welts, some of them bloody and they hurt badly. But still, it wasn't as bad as Gray's beatings had been.

The growling in his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten anything today. He had skipped breakfast to catch up on his work and after his punishment Snape had directly send him to the lab.

Later that afternoon it was back to Snape's study for an oral recitation covering the Greek and Latin chapters he had read. And then Snape had tormented him for four long hours in the training hall. Only then he was allowed a break to take a shower.

Harry assumed that the lack of food today was part of the consequences he had to learn. He wished for an early night but wasn't sure what else Snape had planed.

He checked his watch and realized he had only five more minutes to dry and dress himself before he had to report back to Snape's study.

Harry knocked and entered and waited until Snape was done with whatever he did.

Snape gestured Harry to follow and they left the study and the quarters. Harry was surprised when they were also leaving the castle.

They walked silently to Hogsmeade and Harry followed as Snape entered the 'Two Broomsticks'.

Snape led Harry to a table in one of the corners and sat. Harry stood at attention behind his chair and waited for permission to sit. He was a bit nervous as Snape leaned back in his chair and settled his dark gaze upon Harry. After several long seconds, which stretched to minutes, Snape grabbed the menu and said. "You may sit Aethernus."

Relieved, Harry complied and was surprised when Snape handed him a menu. "You may choose what you wish."

After Madame Rosmerta had brought the drinks and taken the orders Snape once again looked at Harry.

Harry still felt deeply ashamed when he thought about how he had disappointed his master this morning and didn't look up.

It took him completely by surprise as Snape slid a wrapped package over the table. "Happy Birthday, Aethernus."

Harry stared at Snape open mouthed. It took him several seconds before he realized what was awaited from him now. He slowly stood and bowed. "Thank you, my lord."

Snape only gave a short nod.

Carefully Harry started to unwrap. Actually there were two packages. Harry unwrapped the one that seemed to be a book first. It was a thick book – 'A Guide to Choose the Right Path After the Three Basic Years of Apprenticeship'.

Harry looked puzzled at Snape. "The three basic years? There is more?"

Snape cocked his head before he explained. "Yes, there is more. After the obligatory three years you will be an assistant to different Masters for five years. Then you are a Master of low grade. You will have a great basic knowledge but nothing specific. The Board will assign you simple tasks and you will have your income but you will never be able to train an apprentice by yourself. For that you have to be a Master of high grade."

"And what does it take to get a Master of high grade?"

Snape smiled. "Two more years of apprenticeship directly after the three basic ones and then another two years as an assistant. But the two additional apprentice years may be spent with another master than the first three. It depends on which field you want to specialise. You are allowed to choose the Master and he cannot refuse except if he already has an apprentice."

Harry stared at the book. "I didn't know that."

"Of course not. That is not common knowledge. It is to early for you to decide but you may start to look what holds your interest. But now I believe there is still one more present to open."

Snape watched as Harry cautious unwrapped the second package. His eyes got wide as he realised what was inside.

Inside laid a beautiful dagger along with a sheath for his leg. The blade was razorblade sharp and the hilt was made of ivory with different runes carved in.

Incredulously Harry stared at Snape. "It's beautiful. Thank you, my lord."

Snape nodded his acceptance and explained further.

"The dagger is charmed to stay always sharp. No other person can strike with it against you. It can also be charmed to absorb different hexes even when there are certain limits. If you keep it in your sheath the dagger will stay invisible as long as your enemy doesn't know it's there. And the blade will change its colour when you approach a warded area. The colour depends on the strength of the wards."

Harry tried to keep his face neutral but Snape saw how his eyes were shining. Harry didn't know that Snape had the twin to that dagger and that the blade would glow red when the owner of its 'brother' was in deadly peril.

- - -

After returning from the Three Broomsticks Harry went straight to bed but couldn't sleep. His fingers played with the dagger. At present the blade shimmered nearly black because of the strong wards of Hogwarts. He traced the blade lightly with his index finger and it drew blood instantly.

Harry had been totally surprised that Snape had given him a birthday present. It wasn't like Snape since his mentor was all professional about their relationship. He was the Master, Harry the apprentice. Snape did his job.

Maybe he had developed some kind of trust but he was surely never sentimental or even just personal. Harry only remembered one occasion in which he had shown some affection for Harry and that had been last year at the trials. It had been only one small gesture but Harry had treasured it.

Today before the beating Harry had heard the disappointment in his Masters voice and he had thought he had lost his trust. But now Harry was sure Snape saw it for what it was – a small step out of line quickly corrected by some punishment.

He rubbed his scar, which had been aching since the beginning of summer. At one occasion it had even bled but he couldn't remember if he had injured his forehead during his training or if it had started by itself.

Careful to not make any contact with his hurt back, Harry turned around in his bed to find a more comfortable position. His exhaustion finally took over and he quickly fell asleep.

- - -

**A huge thanks to Mistress of Eternal Night for BETAing this for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow and Light – The 2nd year of Apprenticeship**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers like Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books , Bloomsbury Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made off this and there is no copyright infringement intended. This story was written for fun and not in any way for profit.  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Soon Harry fell back in some kind of routine. He had lessons in the morning and physical training in the afternoons and lessons again in the evening, all completely held by Snape.

Fletcher was visiting some distinct relative, Dumbledore attended some business unknown to Harry, Flitwick and McGonagall both were visiting their grandchildren and the other teachers also were mostly absent. So the only people Harry saw and talked to were Snape, Filch and the Hogwarts ghosts.

Well, talking was a bit exaggerated. The ghosts tried to stay out of Snape's way and that included Harry. The only exception was the Bloody Baron but in that case Harry stayed out of his way because the Baron was well aware of the Mastery system and tried to order Harry around. Snape had told Harry that the Baron had once also been a Master even if only a Master of lower grade.

That left Filch, and Harry thought that he definitely spent too much time with the Hogwarts caretaker. True to his word Snape never let Harry alone whenever he had to leave the castle. Which was quite often. He never told Harry where he went. If his absence was short he left Harry with enough work to fill the time and during his longer absences Harry had to report to Filch.

Most of the time Filch ordered Harry to complete some mean task, always without the use of magic.

His magic was restricted during the holidays. For apprentices it wasn't completely forbidden but they were certain restrictions set by their Masters.

In Harry's case he was only allowed to use magic if Snape was around otherwise he had to ask first.

That left him to Filch's mercy who was glad to have some student to torment during the holidays. He made Harry polish the trophy room because house elves weren't trusted with that and Filch, as a squib couldn't use magic himself.

Harry also had to dust the books in the library and reorder them to instructions left by Madame Pince. After that was done he had to catalogue the books in the Restricted Section, which was actually quite interesting. Hermione would have envied him.

Unfortunately Harry wasn't allowed to read any of them without asking Snape first and he didn't ask because he knew that the books he would find worth to read would never find Snape's approval.

It was now the last week of the holidays and Harry stood by the table awaiting permission to sit for his breakfast.

They ate in silence. After Snape had banished the dishes he turned his attention to Harry.

"I have to leave for the day. I will probably not returning before midnight."

Harry's heart sank. In his head he already tried to guess what evil task Filch had in store for him today.

Snape left him to his thoughts a few moments before he spoke again. His words surprised Harry.

"You may do as you wish today. There are some ingredients in the lab I want you to prepare. After that you are free to go. Be back in the quarters not later than ten."

Harry could barely conceal his excitement. He stood and bowed. "Thank you my lord."

Snape nodded his approval and dismissed him.

Harry wondered what it was that kept Snape from the castle so often but shrugged it off and went to fly. After reaching the quidditch pitch, he kicked off from the ground and soared into the air, his eyes scanning the sky for the snitch, which he had borrowed from Madame Hooch.

Unfortunately the afternoon went by too quickly and he headed back to the quarters when it got too dark to see properly. Snape wasn't back and so Harry called it an early night and went to bed.

- - -

It was the last day before term would start again and Harry scrubbed the desks in the potions classroom. He had angered his mentor because he had been late to one of his lessons. Snape had stated that if Harry did waste Snape's time it was for Harry to sacrifice some of his free time, too.

After he was done he reported back to Snape's study. He stood there at attention and waited for Snape to acknowledge him.

Finally Snape put aside the book he scribbled in and looked at his apprentice.

"I am done, Sir."

Snape gave a short nod. "Sit down."

"Since term begins tomorrow, lets look over your timetable. You will attend Charms, Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Duelling and Defence. You will drop the official classes of Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic."

Snape leaned back.

"You are probably aware that your OWL's take place at the end of fifth year. You however will not participate, at least not at the end of term. Because at this time, you will attend the second year apprenticeship trials. You will catch up on your OWL's during the summer."

"You will find that your Hogwarts timetable has several free periods. The Headmaster and myself worked out some schedule to make sure that in every free period either Master Saldor or myself are available. In these free periods you and Ferraldin are to come down immediately after class to attend additional lessons with Master Saldor or me. Your physical training takes place at late afternoon because you have no official classes then."

Harry nodded, nothing unexpected till now. The OWL thing had been a bit surprising but sounded logical. Obviously he couldn't take two tests at the same time.

But Snape wasn't done.

"At the end of every week you will come to my study for an oral examination about the contents of the past weeks lessons. If you fail, you will still have to pass the material. That means you will have twice as much to learn for the next week."

Harry suppressed a sigh and tried to keep his face expressionless. It was going to be a long year.

But the mention of Master Saldor and his apprentice brought up some questions.

"May I be allowed a question, my lord?"

Snape tipped his head and nodded. "What is it, Aether?"

"Umm… Ferral, I mean Ferraldin will he get sorted?"

"No, he will not because he is not an official Hogwarts student. I have already spoken to Master Saldor. Ferraldin will attend the same classes as you are. There is no need for him to get sorted."

Snape regarded his apprentice. He knew exactly that Harry was happy that there would be another apprentice at Hogwarts. Snape remembered his own time as an apprentice and knew exactly how hard it was to have nobody, who shared the same problems, or to talk to.

"It will probably do you some good to have another apprentice here. You will be able to compare your knowledge and train together."

Harry tried to keep his excitement in check and said in a neutral tone. "Yes, Master."

- - -

Snape worked in his lab, Harry by his side, busy with his usual task to help preparing the ingredients. Today the students would return and in Snape's opinion these were probably the last few hours of silence before loud and noisy students would be roaming the halls again.

The Board of Masters had assigned Snape to brew some more of the Cruciatus Potion and they wanted it as soon as possible. Snape knew exactly what for. With Voldemort's return, the Board had no time to put the potions through all stages of testing. They were ready to skip the tests and trust his skills as a Potions Master enough to actually use them in the field.

He wondered if the Board had already knew or at least presumed that Voldemort was back when they had assigned him the task to create the potion to neutralize the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

Snape regretted that he couldn't take the potion himself even if he would like to. It would be a bit suspicious if he showed no reaction to 'Crucio' should the Dark Lord decide to use the curse on him.

Somebody knocked at the door. Harry went to answer it and Snape quickly cleaned the worktable and went to join his apprentice. As he reached the living room Harry had already offered a seat to Master Saldor and now prepared something to drink.

Snape greeted the other Master warmly and took a seat himself. Harry brought the drinks and remained standing since Snape didn't give him permission to sit.

Harry had time to regard the other Master closely. Master Saldor was tall and about ten years older than Snape. Snape had told him that Master Saldor had chosen the Dark Arts as specialization after his basic years and he had been one of the last apprentices to graduate in that field. After that year the Board denied every request to specialize in the Dark Arts because of the rising of Voldemort.

The Masters made some small talk and Harry soon was bored. He started to shift his position a bit and received a warning glare from Snape. He was relieved as Snape and Saldor ventured to some more interesting topics like the DADA curriculum for Harry's year.

Obviously both Masters thought it was a topic they should discuss without Harry, because Master Saldor asked Snape if he could send Harry to help Ferral to unpack their belongings. Snape agreed and Harry went to find Master Saldor's quarters.

- - -

"Umm, hello?" Harry peered around the corner of an open door. It was Master Saldor's study and he wouldn't like to enter without meeting someone in there.

A boy came up behind a desk where he had obviously kneeled at the floor. He was the same height as Harry and had dark short hair.

"Oh, hello Aethernus." Ferral offered his hand to Harry who shook it happily.

"What are you doing?" Harry looked around the mess in the study. There were several books all over the floor, carefully stacked.

"Do you need a hand? Your master sent me to help you." Harry asked.

Ferral nodded graceful. "Yeah, that would be great. I am supposed to have the books organized by the time he returns."

Harry groaned. "And here I thought only Snape, I mean Master Shadowman, had that many books."

He took a minute to understand the ordering system and then crouched down next to Ferral to grab a couple of books to put them into the shelf.

It was half an hour before the students would return when Master Saldor came back. He inspected the work of both boys and nodded his approval. Then he sent Harry back to his own quarters to prepare for the opening feast.

Harry felt a wave of excitement as he thought of his friends. Finally he would see them again after several weeks.

- - -

Harry and Ferral already sat at the Gryffindor table when the students arrived. Ron and Hermione greeted Harry warmly. After the sorting he quickly introduced them to Ferral and after several awkward seconds in whom nobody knew how to start a conversation, Harry started to talk about the quidditch finals.

Hermione wasn't interested in the actual game but wanted to know all about the Dark Mark. She had been at the World Cup last year but this year she had been on vacation with her parents. She listened closely and agreed with Harry that Voldemort was probably back.

Ron wasn't that sure. "Arrgh, come on. We thought that last year, too. But nothing has happened. Actually Harry, last year must have been quite a relaxing year for you, with nobody trying to kill you."

At this point Ron grinned, knowing exactly that last year had been nothing like relaxing for Harry. Maybe there hadn't been any life threatening events but his introduction in the world of Mastery hadn't been relaxing.

Hermione snorted. "I wouldn't put it that way Ron. At some point I was quite sure that Gray had some killing intentions regarding Harry."

"You exaggerate Hermione." Harry made a face; events involving Gray weren't pleasurable memories. "Gray was a bastard but I doubt he wanted to kill me. For that his actions were way to open. By the way he is not going to be here this year. But you probably know that already, considering that the DADA position is cursed."

"Yeah," Ron looked around. "Who's going to teach us this year? Is it the tall man beside Snape?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, that is the man. His name is Saldor and he is Ferral's Master."

"How is he?" Ron asked Ferral who only shrugged. "I wouldn't try anything funny with him. He is strict and harsh but he knows what he teaches. He is a Master of the Dark Arts."

Ron's eyes got the size of saucers. "The Dark Arts? Dumbledore must be crazy if he lets him teach us."

Harry laughed. "What? I don't think it could get any worse. We had Quirrell, who was possessed by Voldemort…" Ron flinched at the mention of that name.

"…in second year we had a fool and last year, well there was Gray."

Ferral, who had quietly listened, finally had some words to say. "I know what you think. But not one Master has ever been a follower of the Dark Lord. You'll probably find my Master very strict but I assure you, you will learn a great deal."

Dumbledore interrupted their discussion as he stood for his obligatory speech. It was nearly the same like every year. He introduced Master Saldor and gave his usual warning concerning the Dark Forest.

After Dumbledore had sat again Ferral looked at Harry. "What do you mean the DADA position is cursed? And who tried to kill you all the other years?"

Harry sighed and started to explain. By the time he had nearly finished most of the other students had already left the hall. He stopped speaking when he noticed that the attention of his friends wasn't centred on him anymore. He turned his head around and saw Snape standing there.

His Master greeted Ron and Hermione and told Ferral to meet his Master in their quarters. He then gestured Harry to come.

Harry gave a short wink to his friends and bid Ferral a good night before he followed Snape out of the great hall.

- - -

**A huge thanks to Mistress of Eternal Night for BETAing this for me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow and Light – The 2nd year of Apprenticeship**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers like Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Bloomsbury Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made off this and there is no copyright infringement intended. This story was written for fun and not in any way for profit._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Harry awoke screaming, or so he thought; but his throat was dry and only a croaking sound came out. He felt like he was choking and started gasping for air.

After he had sucked in enough air to stop the feeling of suffocating, a wave of pain went through his head and he curled up in a ball and started rocking to abate the pain.

Shivers went down his spine as he struggled to take deep breathes to calm himself. Finally, several minutes later the pain faded a bit and his breathing normalized and Harry allowed himself to relax.

Slowly he sat up and leaned against the cold dungeon wall. He tried to remember the cause of his throbbing head and his trembling and sweating body. Unconsciously his hands went up to rub his scar and came back smeared with blood.

Harry stared at his bloody hands and slowly the memory came back. A Death Eater meeting with Wormtail… that bastard… Harry clenched his fists.

At the meeting there had been no more than ten of Voldemort's followers, obviously Voldemort's inner circle. Harry couldn't recall any faces because of their hideous masks with the exception of Wormtail who he would recognize everywhere, even in his animagus form as a rat.

When Harry's mind had entered the scene, Voldemort had obviously just ended the meeting because the Death Eaters crawled before Voldemort and kissed his hem and then one by one disapperated.

Wormtail, the only Death Eater still present came up to Voldemort.

"Do you think it wise to attack so soon, my lord? I mean… I think…" Peter Pettigrew stuttered, "… shouldn't we wait a little longer? Then the ministry is still unaware of your return and that gives us time to plan properly…." Wormtail's voice faltered at the look the Dark Lord threw at him.

"You were always a coward and you still are. I have waited thirteen years. I will wait no longer. And as soon as the supposedly saviour of the Wizarding World comes to my side, people will once again live in fear and darkness. Until then I will have a little fun reminding the world of what they have missed the last decade."

Wormtail trembled with fear when Voldemort started playing with his wand, slowly spinning it around.

"You have chosen the right side as you will soon realize, but Wormtail, you must still be punished for your doubts and qualms."

Voldemort's cruel smile made Harry shiver and when Voldemort lifted his wand at Wormtail and said 'Crucio!' waves of nausea had flushed through Harry and he started vomiting.

The retching ceased moments later, along with the dry heaves. Jaded and exhausted Harry leaned back.

Disgusted he eyed the smut on his bed and lifted his wand to 'Scourgefy!' the mess but with the exception of a faint light nothing happened.

Harry stared dumbfounded at the ugly mess and his wand. He tried to calm himself and concentrated. With more force he tried again and this time the mess disappeared.

Slowly he made it to the bathroom to refresh. He laid his hands on the washbasin and took in his reflection in the mirror: his pale face, the blood and his sweaty hair.

He tried to order his thoughts to contemplate his nightmare. Actually he wasn't sure that it had even been a normal nightmare.

The short slack of his magic was a sure sign that there was more to it.

He felt sore and drained.

And Voldemort had been so real… to real considered that Harry had never seen him in person, only his face sticking out of the back of someone's head.

He desperately wished for his friends, for the first time in weeks he felt alone, utterly alone. He didn't even consider talking to Snape. Snape would probably think him weak for letting a dream take such a hold on him.

Slowly he made his way back to bed. He had no sleep to give away and Snape would skin him alive if he would fall asleep in one of his classes.

He made a note in his mind to ask Hermione to do some research about prophetical dreams and hoped the nightmare was just a one time occasion.

- - -

The next morning Harry awoke with a start. Surprised, he registered it was past the usual time Snape awoke him. And it hadn't been Snape's usual banging at the door that ended his night.

When he entered the main room he found a note along with his timetable. The note told him that Snape and Saldor had been called away by the Board of Masters and that they wouldn't be back before late at night. There were some instructions attached for a potion which he and Ferral had to research and prepare in the afternoon, along with the order to be back at the quarters not later than ten.

Harry grabbed his timetable to see which lessons he had today and was surprised to find that his timetable also contained Arithmancy and Ancient Runes along with his normal subjects. Snape hadn't said anything about those two subjects, so Harry assumed that these were last minute decisions and of course there was no point in arguing.

So Harry just sighed, he recalled the load of work Hermione had to do for both lessons and he had no idea how he would manage another demanding subject let alone two of them.

Looking at his timetable of today he registered that Defence was marked with 'cancelled' and Potions had Dumbledore as a substitute. Harry grinned. Potions with Dumbledore would probably be fun.

He still remembered a lesson with Dumbledore in which the older man had let them brew a potion that made their hair shine in any colour you wished for.

With new won energy Harry made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. With Snape and Saldor away there would be nobody to bow to today…

- - -

Harry really enjoyed the first day of school. Potions, like Harry had anticipated, were fun. This time the Headmaster dabbled with some kind of eye color potion and when Harry left the class, his eyes shone in the color of a deep glimmering red.

The two-hour spare time they had gained because DADA got cancelled Harry and Ferral spent training with the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Both boys had pondered if it was worth the risk, but they figured that if they would hurry with their work in the afternoon, they would still be able to finish all the assigned tasks. Actually they finished all their work even before dinner so Harry had the evening free to spend with his friends.

It was great to be back in the Gryffindor common room. Nothing seemed to have changed.

He spent an hour with Ron playing chess. He still lost, but not so quickly like he had before. Snape demanded of Harry concentration and to think ahead and that seemed to help him with chess, too. He didn't rush when it was his turn and he surprised Ron a few times. But still, in the end the more experienced boy won.

"Hey mate, that was actually some kind of a challenge! You should come more often to play and I would make a decent player out of you."

Harry smiled. "Well, just go and ask Snape if I could get an hour every evening to play chess with you…"

Ron's eyes widened. "No thank you, I think I would like to live with my head not ripped of my shoulders…"

Hermione, who had also enjoyed watching the game, checked her watch.

"You should go Harry, it's nearly curfew and you should be back at Snape's."

Slowly Harry left the comfortable settee. "You're right, I have to go."

Ron jumped up. "Wait we'll walk you down to the dungeons." At Hermione's disapproving look, Ron hurried to continue. "Come on, Hermione. It's still enough time to walk him down and to make if back to Gryffindor Tower in time."

Still looking doubtful Hermione sighed and nodded her consent.

The three crawled through the portrait hole and started their way down to the quarters Harry shared with Snape.

Half way down Harry stumbled a few times and started to feel dizzy. He had trouble to follow Ron's rants about the quidditch trials next week. Ron planned to apply for the keeper's position and asked Harry for advice without really waiting for an answer.

Well, Harry felt not like answering anyway. He tried to take deep breaths to be able to continue walking but it was hopeless.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his head and he didn't see any longer the clammy walls of Hogwarts. Instead he entered a totally different scene.

…Another Death Eater meeting:

At this time more of Voldemort's followers had found their way to their dark master.

Voldemort paced the circle. Sometimes he stopped in front of one of his Death Eaters and just stared them in the eyes, the only thing not hidden behind their masks. Harry had no idea what Voldemort was doing but it certainly felt wrong. It seemed as if Voldemort was reading their minds…

Most of them didn't react to the silent ordeal of the Dark Lord but a few looked down and one even sank to his knees.

Back in the middle Voldemort addressed his Death Eaters.

"My faithful servants, it seems that more of you have found their way back to me but not all are still true followers to our cause. It was foolish of you to coming back. You, who aren't able to look me even in the eye should know that I have no mercy for traitors."

And with that Voldemort lifted his wand at the Death Eater still on his knees and said "Crucio!"…

And Harry felt pain like he never had before. He tried to pull back, to leave the scene. The first real thing he felt was the blood in his mouth and finally his friends came back into focus.

"Harry! Come on wake up. Look at me!" Harry heard Hermione screaming.

When he was finally able to recognize his surroundings, he realized that he was in a room he had never seen before.

His voice sounded raspy when he was able to speak again.

"Where are we?" Harry whispered and looked at Hermione.

Hermione, looking relieved, just shrugged. "I have no idea. Well, you abruptly broke down and started shivering. You didn't react anymore. After awhile you started screaming. When that happened I wished for a room with something to lay you down and suddenly a door appeared right there in the wall. When we opened it, we entered that room with these nice settees and armchairs."

Ron agreed. "Yeah, it was strange. Like the castle had heard Hermione's wish or something like that."

Hermione nodded. "Yes _exactly_. Well, I believe I have read something about such a room in '_Hogwarts: A History'_. I need to look it up." She started gnawing at her fingernails and looked at Harry.

"What happened Harry? I was so afraid. I wanted to get Dumbledore or Pomfrey but you kept shaking your head and whispered no."

Harry was confused. "I did?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, you did. What was that? At first we thought it was a dream, but well you were awake and not asleep. And maybe it was a bit harsh for a nightmare, you seemed to feel real pain."

Harry started to sit up but kept his eyes down.

"Well, it probably was some kind of a dream, or better, some kind of a vision."

Hermione's eyes widened. "A vision? About what, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip. "I keep seeing Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"You keep seeing? Do you mean that wasn't the first vision?" Hermione asked shocked, mouth and eyes wide open.

Harry just nodded. "I had one last night. I wanted to talk about it, but I forgot."

"You forgot?" Hermione was furious. "You need to talk to Snape, or Dumbledore!"

Harry stubbornly shook his head.

"No! I need to get more information about the dreams or visions or whatever."

He stared pleadingly at Hermione.

"Please, could you do some research in the library? I need to know what I am dealing with and if there is something to stop it. I can't afford to have a break down in the middle of one of Snape's training sessions or during classes. It would be so embarrassing! Please Hermione?"

Harry didn't think it wise to mention the lack of his magic after his last vision. And this one was actually worse because he had felt the Cruciatus. He was sure of it. He still could feel his shaking limbs which he knew were signs of that damn curse.

Maybe he could nick something of the potion he had helped Snape to brew last year. It was a potion that was making the person who took it immune against the Cruciatus curse. Exactly what he needed.

There was no way he would tell Snape about it, not before he was sure what it was, that happened to him.

Hermione considered him. "Well, I'll look it up. But promise me Harry, you'll tell someone if it gets worse?"

Relief was showing on Harry's face and he nodded eagerly. "I promise Hermione."

Ron checked his watch. "Do you have your cloak with you, Harry? It's past midnight and I wouldn't like to meet Filch in some of the corridors."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's in my bag. I'll walk you to the tower and then go back to the dungeons by myself."

"Are you crazy?" Ron stared at him amazed. "You just screamed at the top of your lungs for a good half hour and now you want to walk the corridors alone? No way, we'll bring you right to Snape's door and then Hermione and I can walk back through the dungeons. You'll get the cloak back by tomorrow."

Harry considered the idea. He knew Ron was right. Another vision like that alone in the corridors and Filch would catch him for sure. He nodded his consent.

"All right, let's go. I just hope Snape isn't back yet."

Again they made their way to the dungeons. They had to go slowly, because Harry was still weak.

When they finally arrived at Snape quarters, Harry was relieved that Snape was in fact not yet home. He bid his friends goodnight and crawled directly under the covers, too tired to take a shower or even to undress himself.

- - -

The next morning Harry awoke early but felt refreshed after a good nights sleep.

He was relieved that he had not had another vision during the night. After showering and dressing himself he made his way to the living quarters and was met by Snape who sat at the table in the small kitchen drinking tea and reading the Daily Prophet.

Harry bowed deep. "Good morning, my lord."

Snape looked up from his newspaper and returned the greeting with a small tilt of his head.

"May I have some tea?" Harry asked and helped himself after Snape's consent.

He sat at the small kitchen table opposite of Snape. He tried to read some of the news on the back of the Daily Prophet when he discovered a thick envelope in the middle of the table. Huge letters written directly across the envelope indicated that the letter was indeed for Harry. He recognized at once Sirius stately script.

Harry reached for the letter and was immediately stopped with a sharp rap over his knuckles by Snape's wand.

Instinctively he withdrew his hand and rubbed his hurting fingers. He risked a bewildered look at his Master.

Snape put aside the Daily prophet and reached for the envelope himself. After leaning back relaxing in the chair he addressed his apprentice.

"You realize that sending and receiving letters is a privilege I can grant or revoke?"

Harry bit his lip. He had no idea where this conversation was leading to, but he forced himself to not look down. He wasn't sure if Snape was waiting for an answer to that probably rhetorical question but he felt save with staying silent.

"Care to explain where you spent your evening? Because it was for sure not down in our quarters."

Harry paled but was sure that _this_ question definitely demanded an answer.

"I was at the Gryffindor tower with Ron and Hermione. I think we lost track of time."

"You think?"

"No sir, we lost track of time. I am sorry."

"I am sure you are. Even if I am sure you're more sorry that you were caught than you are about being late itself."

Snape's fingers played with the envelope, Harry wanted so badly to tear open.

"If I can't trust you, I will put you on restriction whenever I have to leave. That means exactly that I will make sure that you're busy every minute of my absence. And the rest of time you would be confined to your room."

Snape paused and considered his apprentice. "You know exactly what I think about disobedience but I am more disappointed in the fact that you attempted to hide it from me. I expect you to follow my rules or bear the consequences. Trying to hide something like that from me is not so different from actually lying to me and such actions always call for more severe consequences."

Harry cast his eyes down. He didn't dare add another sorry and so he silently waited for the final verdict.

Snape put the envelope back on the table. "You may ask again for that letter when you think you have finally understood what I am saying about sincerity and being able to trust you."

Snape stood and prepared himself to leave for the great hall. "I have a 7th year potions class first. Find Professor Sprout and tell her that I need a few toadstool corals. Then come to the Great Hall for breakfast."

After Snape had left, Harry stared sadly at the envelope. Sirius didn't write often and Harry treasured his letters, knowing that every letter could be the last because Sirius was still on the flight.

A short moment Harry thought about opening the letter anyway but since he did not have a death wish, he made his way to find Professor Sprout.

- - -

Harry waited at the entrance of the great hall for Ferral to show up. He had no intention to greet the Masters alone.

Most of the students would probably still remember the greeting ritual from last year but it would be less embarrassing with a fellow apprentice at his side.

Ferral came several minutes later and both made their way to the staff table. Harry bowed deep before Snape and greeted him; Ferral did the same with his master.

Harry felt the views of the four house tables directed at him and Ferral. He ignored them, knowing their interest would soon fade.

Ferral and Harry took their seats between Ron and Hermione.

Ron studied his timetable and groaned. "Defence is first. Great. I wonder why the day has always to start with one of the worst subjects."

"Ron," Hermione scolded. "You don't even know Professor Saldor. And Defence is one of the most important lessons. Think about the return of Voldemort." She had actually whispered the last sentence and shot a knowing look to Harry.

Ron nevertheless flinched. "Would you be so kind as to NOT speak the name?"

Ferral raised his brows. "What do you think will happen if she does? That he appears right in front of you?"

Ron's face flushed. "No! Of course not, but still... it's a bad omen."

Harry toyed with his toast. His appetite had suddenly disappeared and he feared that he might throw up right there.

- - -

They made their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts and Harry took a place next to Ferral. The door opened with a bang and Harry felt himself reminded of Snape and his way to enter his potions classes.

Saldor made his way to the middle of the teachers' platform and ordered them all to stand behind their chairs.

Harry felt the nervousness creep up on him but fought the feeling down when he saw that Ferral seemed to be calm.

Ruler in hand, Saldor scrutinized the class with a dark unwavering gaze. Several students started to fidget nervously behind their chairs.

Finally Saldor addressed them. "I have checked the curriculum from last year and I assume that you all have mastered the material. There will be no fooling around in my classroom. You will always come prepared for this class or, and you can take my word for this, you will regret it.

"At the beginning of each class I will quiz you about your assigned readings. If you fail to answer you will remain standing through the rest of class.

"Considering that this is the first class after summer, I will review the last four years. You are expected to know the material."

Several students paled and Harry feared that Neville might collapse. Only Hermione looked actually a bit delighted.

Saldor fired the questions at the students. Harry saw relief in the faces of those who gave a correct answer and were allowed to sit down.

"Mr. Potter, name one possibility to fight off Inferi." Actually Harry was a bit surprised that Saldor choose to call him Mr. Potter instead of Aeternus. It seemed that the Master had chosen to treat Harry like a student in regular classes, not like an apprentice.

"Fire, Sir."

"Correct. You may sit down."

After ten minutes into the class seven students were still standing, three of them had still to get their question.

"Mr. Weasley. What effect has the 'Transmogrifian Torture' on the victim?"

"Ahem…" Ron stuttered. "The effect of the 'Transmogrifian Torture' is…"

Harry saw immediately that Ron had no idea. He ducked behind Seamus and whispered to Ron. "The victim bleeds to death."

One second later he wished he hadn't. Saldor appeared right in front of him and brought the ruler down on Harry's desk.

Harry hadn't even had time to withdraw his hand. Luckily the ruler didn't meet his hand but came down directly beside his right one.

When he looked up he met the steel grey eyes of a furious Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Up, Mister Potter."

Harry hesitantly stood but his eyes were fixed at the table. He felt his skin crawl in apprehension when memories of last years DADA teacher surfaced.

"Do you remember the school regulations, Mister Potter? I think they deal clearly with the misdemeanour of cheating."

Ron sucked in a breath and Hermione already opened her mouth to defend him. But obviously Ferral had also realized her intention because he frantically shook his head to prevent her to get involved.

Harry was grateful for his interference. He didn't want to get his friends in trouble; it was enough that he was probably dead as soon as Snape learned of this.

Saldor never waited for an answer. He turned and stalked back to the front where he once again addressed the entire class.

"I see that some of you actual came to this class prepared. For all the others, consider the quizzing of today a warning."

His gaze swept over the entire room, pausing only at the students who were still standing.

"Mr. Potter, remain standing. The rest of you may sit down."

His gaze fixed on Harry.

"I will not tolerate cheating in my class." Saldor crossed his arms.

"Mr. Potter," Harry slowly raised his eyes. "I wonder what Professor Snape will have to say about your behaviour? I don't think he ever tolerated cheating in one of his classes."

Harry paled and griped the back of his chair. He couldn't stand the pointing glare anymore and again lowered his eyes.

Saldor said nothing more, instead began the actual lesson.

Harry found it humiliating to have to stand when the rest of the class was allowed to sit.

Trying to keep his dignity he refused to look over to Malfoy who he knew must feel like Christmas had come early.

He actually ordered himself to follow the lesson and not to let his thoughts drift off to the dreadful meeting with his Master.

Snape hadn't liked last years DADA teacher and any incidents in DADA class hadn't caused any major penalties by Snape but Saldor was a completely different case.

His Master respected him deeply and because of that Snape would probably consider today's event as a personal offence.

Time seemed to creep slowly. Harry stood still and tried very hard not to bring any attention to himself. But luckily Saldor ignored him for the rest of his teaching.

At last he ended the lesson with assigning a huge amount of homework. He dismissed the class and ordered Harry to stay behind.

Harry took his time packing his belongings and waited till all his classmates had left. Hermione and Ron shot him a worried glance but he winked them off and slowly approached the teachers' desk.

Saldor arranged some papers before he finally leaned back and acknowledged Harry.

"Well, Mr. Potter, do you have anything to say?"

Harry bit his lip. "No sir, nothing. I didn't think… I am sorry." Harry looked up. "It won't happen again."

"No, it won't. Be sure of that Mr. Potter. It seems that Master Shadowman forgot to teach you some principles about honour and honesty. Perhaps I should talk to him about how to best rectify that."

The color of Harrys face drained off, but he said nothing, feeling defeated under Saldor's estimating look. Finally the DADA teacher grabbed his papers and stood.

"Well Mr. Potter, you may go. Consider yourself lucky because I'm letting you off easy this time. If something like that ever happens again, I will not hesitate to drag you immediately to your Master. Or perhaps I will not wait what punishment your Master might dole out and discipline you myself. And believe me, you will like that even less!"

Harry couldn't believe it, but he had to be sure. "You will not tell my Master about this, sir?"

"For this time, I consider your debts paid. You may leave Mr. Potter."

Harry wasn't completely satisfied with the answer but didn't think it wise to ask for more. He was relievedthat one of the worst DADA classes was finally over.

He bowed politely to Master Saldor and made his way to the door.

"Mr. Potter," Harrystopped dead in his tracks. _Well, obviously it was still not over._

"You may need that." He handed Harry a slip of paper, which told the teacher of Harry's next class that he had been kept after DADA. "You will not want to get into more trouble because of getting late to your next lesson."

Harry nodded his thanks, left the room and quickly closed the door, not willing to take any more chances that Saldor might call after him again.

Outside he found Ferral waiting, leaning nonchalant against a wall. He gave Harry an encouraging smile and both made their way to the next class.

Harry took a look at his watch. "You shouldn't have waited. We'll never make it to Charms in time and you have no excuse for being late. And I am not sure if I would want to provoke Saldor if he were my master."

Ferral just smiled. "Don't worry. I'll deal with him or better he'll deal with me. I am quite sure he knew that I waited outside." He looked at Harry. "What did he say? Any detentions, punishments?"

Harry shook his head. "No, actually he let me off with a warning. I don't think he'll tell Snape."

Surprised Ferral lifted his head and considered Harry. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, he said he would let me off easy and that he considered my debts paid."

"Nonetheless I would take any bet that he'll tell Snape anyway."

Puzzled Harry starred at Ferral. "How do you know that? I mean, he said I was lucky because he wouldn't discipline me this time. After all, it was his first class and he didn't punish anybody else further for not knowing the material, didn't he? What reason should he have to tell him?"

"Well here's your reason. They are not just colleagues, they respect each other and share a deep friendship that is a result of their Apprentice/Master relationship."

Harry stopped walking and stared at the other apprentice open mouthed. "What do you mean? Snapes Master was someone called Master Hun-Ra at least that's what he told me."

"Obviously he didn't tell you the full story." Ferral answered somewhat sarcastic. "He told you about Hun-Ra trying to steal his magical abilities?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, he told me also about how abusive his former Master was and that he beat Snape into St.Mungos. And that Hun-Ra was thrown into Azkaban for trying to transfer Snape's power to himself."

"Yeah, that's true. But all that happened already at the end of Snape's second year of his apprenticeship. But you should have recognized by now, it takes three years to become a Master of lower grade."

Harry was stunned, but still eager to hear the rest. "So what happened then?"

"The Board assigned him a new Master and because Snape's obvious interest in Potions and the Dark Arts they choose Saldor."

"What has Saldor to do with Potions?" Harry asked confused.

"Saldor has one or two potion degrees, too. I am not sure. Potions was never his main interest, but because the Dark Arts soon got considered…well dark, he thought it might be wise to have some other branch to teach."

"So Snape actually was Saldor's apprentice?"

"That is exactly what I am trying to tell you. Saldor was his Master in his final year. Of what I know, it was some kind of a rough year because Snape challenged Saldor's authority time and time again. For obvious reasons he had trouble to trust another Master after his first one tried to rob his powers."

Ferral smirked. "You should have lived at the Master's headquarters because there are some really good stories about your Master and mine. It was obviously a long way to go to the friendship they now share."

"I had no idea." Harry answered still a bit dumbfounded.

"Well, I think that Snape doesn't want you to know, because concerning my Master, he wasn't exactly the model apprentice."

Now it was Harry's turn to smirk. "I am not exactly sure, if I can imagine _that_."

"Well, you better not tell him that you know. I am not sure if he appreciates me telling you about that. And I would like it better not to be at the receiving end of his anger."

Harry grinned. "Don't worry, I'll save that knowledge for a better time."

Ferral looked at his watch. "Well we are really late now. We should hurry."

- - -

After dinner in the great hall Harry made his way to the green house. His Master had ordered him to check on a few plants that he had planted for using in potions. Some he had to cut and a few needed re-potting. But Harry couldn't really concentrate because all the time his mind drifted to what Ferral had told him.

He wasn't sure if all that was a good thing. Till now he had just assumed Snape respected Saldor but if everything that happened with Ferral's Master made his way to Snape, it was going to be a hard year.

Sighing Harry checked his watch, it was already dark outside and he needed to hurry if he wanted to make it back before curfew.

When Harry got back to their quarters, Snape was already sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire and busy with reading one of his weighty tomes.

Snape raised an eyebrow but said nothing when Harry settled himself at the coffee table to finish some of his homework. Normally Harry studied in his room but he wanted to see if Snape would say something about the incident in DADA earlier today. Not that Snape wouldn't be able find him in his room but he wanted to give Snape an opportunity when he actually was prepared to face his wrath.

But nothing happened.

Finally after something about an hour Harry decided that Snape either didn't know or that he didn't want to confront him. So he closed his books and gathered his material. It was then that he noticed the thick envelope on the edge of the table.

Sirius letter! How could he forget about that!

Harry glanced first at the letter and then at Snape not sure what to do.

Snape for certain had seen his glance but didn't indicate in any way that he would allow Harry to take the letter.

Harry considered for a moment to ask but dismissed the idea immediately.

If Snape thought the punishment were over he would say so for sure.

The way Snape had answered his look was more the kind to dare Harry to ask and Harry was in no mood for another talk about privileges and the possibility of revoking them.

So inwardly sighing he bid Snape a good night and made his way to his room.

As he opened the door a thought struck him. Snape wasn't that cruel. He knew exactly how important Sirius was for Harry and even if it had seemed to be a fit punishment in the morning, Harry was quite sure that Snape had meant to give him the letter in the evening.

To deprive Harry from the letter for a few hours was something Harry probably wouldn't like but wouldn't really hurt him and so it was exactly the right thing to teach him a lesson.

But if Snape had wanted to punish him, to really punish him for getting back to the quarters two hours after his curfew, it would have been definitely more painful.

So what was it that the older man wanted from him? Harry tried to remember the lecture from the morning.

What had Snape said? Right, ... _to hope that he wouldn't get caught would just make things worse and always award a harder punishment_; Snape wanted him to obey and to follow the rules.

If he made a mistake, Snape awaited honesty and sincerity. He had made it clear it was of great importance that he could trust his apprentice.

Harry bit his lip; he was now sure that Snape knew about the disastrous Defence lesson in the morning.

Could it mean that his Master wanted him to confess even if Saldor had assured him there wouldn't be any further punishment? Telling Snape, definitely meant further punishment... Snape wouldn't just let it go.

If something similar had happened in Potions class Snape would have skinned him alive...

All right, Harry took a deep breath and turned back to the room, only to find Snape already watching him.

"Anything amiss, apprentice?" If Harry hadn't been so nervous he would have realized the bemused tone.

Obviously the Master knew exactly the inner battle his apprentice fought.

Nevertheless Snape's dark eyes never left Harry. And Harry met his eyes; but only to cast them back to the floor after just a few seconds.

"I am... I mean there was some kind of an incident in today's Defence class." Harry trailed off... He wasn't exactly sure what Snape wanted to hear.

To cheat wasn't really that bad, wasn't it? It happened all the time.

But Saldor had been clear about the way he taught his subject. The oral examination at the beginning of every lesson was his way to make sure the students actually learned the stuff.

And today had been about to get to know what stuff they already had touched and what not.

Saldor knew exactly that Harry was ahead of his lessons and he had asked him something that nobody besides Ferral was required to know.

And he had questioned Ron about something he should know. To get the answer from Harry didn't teach Ron a thing...

It also dawned Harry that Saldor's harsh reaction had also been a warning for the rest of the class. Nobody would be daft enough to actually try to cheat in DADA after today's display.

A movement brought Harry from his thoughts; he registered that his Master had laid his book aside and now stood up.

He faced his apprentice but still didn't say a word.

Harry took another deep breath and finally met the eyes of his Master.

"I made a mistake in DADA today. There was a quizzing at the beginning of class and I told Ron the right answer to a question he didn't know. I didn't consider it cheating then but I do now."

"I assume Master Saldor helped your consideration a great deal." Harry didn't miss the sarcasm in Snape's voice but decided to ignore it to not make things worse.

"I am sorry. I have learned my lesson and I will not repeat that mistake."

Finally, he had said it. All he had to do now was to await the verdict.

But Snape said nothing. He only looked his apprentice over and then turned around to walk back to the table.

He grabbed the letter from Sirius and returned to where his apprentice still waited.

"It seems you have learned another lesson as well." He offered the letter to Harry, and still confused, Harry took it.

"Good night, Aeternus." Snape returned to his seat and without another glance at Harry resumed his reading.

Amazed by this turn of events, Harry bowed deep. "Good night, my lord... and thank you."

Harry finally opened the door to his room and closed it softly behind him. He couldn't suppress a grin. Even after one year as Snape's apprentice the man still surprised him.

Carefully he placed the envelope on his night table and made his way to the bathroom.

After changing into his pyjamas Harry finally made himself comfortable on the bed and started to read the letter...

- - -

**And again, thanks to Mistress of Eternal Night, my Beta-Reader!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: **Hippity, DebsTheSnapeFan,** **Lynx LW**, **Cassa-Andra, illusionaric, Dreamer-3041, Superego, ****Copper, Si-FiAdict246,00,** **MutsumiOtohime11:**  
Thank you all for your kind reviews. I really hope you'll like the way I am doing this story. Sorry for not updating sooner, but you'll all know real life is busy. But don't worry, I already started the next chapter, so hopefully you won't have to wait that long for the next one. But please don't forget, englisch is not my first language so writing takes a little longer.

**Marie, Godfric Potter **- Of course your right Harry's name is Aeternus. I changed that in my offline version maybe I'll change it on ff, too, but I am not sure about losing the reviews when I swap the chapters. And your right it's the three broomsticks, not the two… but I don't think that's really important for the story itself.

**lily grace** **anderson** – Thanks for your review. Sorry for the grammar mistakes and for the advice to add a bit more description. Well, I don't know if will get better because englisch is not my first language. For the grammar mistakes I have a beta and maybe she didn't catch them all. And for the description part, well that's not easy because that is exactly the point I have trouble with. I know the writing style is kept simple but I really can't help that. I have some trouble to fill the spaces between the important parts because the words don't come that easy in englisch. I hate it when an author rushes from one big thing to the next but it's more complicated than I thought.


End file.
